My completly random story of randomness
by GreekGeek4u
Summary: This was a complete spur of the moment story so it's kind of crappy to start, and you'll understand the beginning some what if you have read or seen Fullmetal Alchemist. And this is only my second fan fiction so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Well when you last read my journal (Not Really that just sounded good.) I had just finished yelling at Mustang to make truffles then a marshmellow came and ate his head. Then I ate pumpkin pie and my mum had fruit loops on instead of earrings which made me think of luky charms for some odd reason, then there was a 'POP' (yes I apparated) and I was in an insane asylum, inside of a giant clear hamsterball that was covered in little clear sucktion cups, so that I could roll my way to the ceiling, then hang there and rock back and forth until the ball falls to the ground, so that I can start the process over again. But apparently Joker had a different idea, he had started to throw darts at me, then my temper snaped and I broke out of my bubble and lunged at my cell mate with the concealed knife that was really my auto-mail left arm that I had transmuted into a wickedly sharp blade and I nearly missed decapitated the lunatic, sadly enough. He then burst out in hysterical laughter while the gaurds rushed in to restrain me but they failed miserably, one of the poor boys getting a nasty cut on the shoulder as I spun around and made a mad dash for the door. Then the alarms started and about 20 or so guys ran at me from just about every direction, sadly none of them had spent practicly their whole life running rooftops or scaling buildings in an attempt to avoid the street police and a couple of nasty gangs that I had a "slight" disagreement with. Yeah I know shocking that little ol' me could get on someones bad side *evil innocent angel face*. So basicly I ran head on twords the up coming gaurds, then at the very last minute I used my momentum to jump up and use a guys shoulder to raise myself up to where I could grab onto one of the support beams, I then swung myself up onto the beam and I was off. Racing over the criss-crossed beams with gaurds yelling angrily at the fact that they couldn't seem to find a ladder (that was because there were none, the whole building for the most part was automated so yeah, sucks to be them.) By now I have made my way to one of the only windows in the facility, the west side window, that looked over Gotham City, New York, but that wasn't where I was going.

**Authors Note: I might write more later but right now I'm done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time you read my work (for real this time): Heads were eaten, fruit loops looked like lucky charms (don't ask), and asylums were broken out of. _FLASHBACK _By now I have made my way to one of the only windows in the facility, the west side window, that looked over gotham city, New York, but that wasn't were I was going. _END OF FLASHBACK._ I jumped out of the window and fell down about 50 feet onto an outer ledge, then I jumped about another 50 feet, rolled a few times 'till I came to a complete stop, crouching in the low brush I cursed under my breath _'around 40 or so gaurds are on watch, and even if I did make it past them I would still have to make it past the huge electric fence on the edge of the asylum, but hey, what the heck, this is where an __Adamantium covered skeleton (like Wolverine's) comes in handy, that and the fact that I heal at a supernatural rate.'_ Being my idiodicly crazy self I ran from the brush and twords the fence as fast as my legs would carry me, and my clothes were pretty lucky they only got a few bullet holes in them, me I healed up almost instantly, I only stopped second once I reached the fence, then I use my auto-mail to slice a chunk out of it big enough for me to slip through, and let me tell you this NEVER EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER IF YOU HAVE ANY METAL LIMBS, AND EVEN MORE SO IF SAID METAL LIMBS ARE CONNECTED TO YOUR NERVOUS SYSTEM, **OUCHHH THAT HURTS!**

Now that I was out of that accursed asylum. I was out on a train to Westchester, NY in less than an hour, and I reached Westchester in about 45 minutes, sure that doesn't sound like that long of a trip but I've had shorter with a whole lot more problems, so I was a bit on edge. After I got off at my stop I caught a taxi and headed straight for the school. A wave of relief washed over me as I saw the sign for _**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **_soon followed by the top of the school coming into view.

**AUTHORS NOTE: This will probably be continued next time because I'm into the story line, it keeps things interesting.**__


End file.
